L'histoire d'un 1er avril
by Sanashiya
Summary: Ecrite pour un défi sur un forum. C'est le 1er avril, et Watanuki est de mauvaise humeur, comme toujours. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est un peu différent... One shot.


Pour la millième fois de la journée, le brun aux lunettes soupira.

- Watanuki-kun, ça ne va pas ?

- Himawari-chaaan ! s'exclama l'intéressé avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Ça va très, très bien !

La jeune fille lui sourit et s'exclama :

- Bon, alors je te laisse ! Il faut que j'aille en cours. A plus tard, Watanuki-kun !

- Oui ! s'exclama le brun.

A peine avait-elle disparu au coin du couloir que Watanuki soupirait à nouveau. Comme on dit, il y avait des jours avec et des jours sans. Aujourd'hui, visiblement, c'était un jour sans.

- Tu m'as préparé mon bentô ? demanda Dômeki en arrivant à côté de lui aussi silencieusement qu'un fantôme.

- WAAAH !

Watanuki se retourna, furieux.

- Tu m'as fait peur ! Imbécile ! Ne t'approche pas des gens aussi silencieusement !

- Tu m'as préparé mon bentô ? répéta Dômeki d'un ton monotone, sans prêter la moindre attention aux protestations de son ami.

- Non.

- ...

Watanuki eut un instant envie de rire en voyant la tête de Dômeki. Ce pauvre idiot avait l'air tout déconfit.

Enfin, du moins, il aurait bien aimé... Parce qu'en fait, il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de dire:

- C'est ça, ton poisson d'avril ?

D'un geste rageur, Watanuki lui fourra le bentô dans les mains et s'exclama en s'éloignant à grands pas :

- Bon appétit !

Dômeki le suivit des yeux avec son regard aussi neutre que d'habitude, puis haussa les épaules à nouveau et s'éloigna dans la direction opposée.

Assis au pied d'un arbre, Watanuki regardait le ciel, pensif. Il faisait très beau pour un premier jour d'avril. Le ciel était entièrement bleu et les cerisiers fleurissaient. C'était beau, vraiment. Mais là, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à les admirer. La journée avait mal démarré et il savait que ça allait être de pire en pire. Déjà, la nouvelle année scolaire commençait mal ; il était dans la même classe que cet imbécile de Dômeki, alors que l'année d'avant, il avait réussi à lui échapper... Par contre, Himawari-chan n'était plus dans sa classe. Rien que ça, ça lui donnait envie de se flinguer ... En plus, il avait fallu accueillir tous les nouveaux élèves de première année, qui apportaient avec eux démons et esprits en tout genre ... Si Dômeki n'avait pas été à côté de lui durant toute la cérémonie d'ouverture, il en aurait vomi, il en était certain. Comme quoi, même cet imbécile de Dômeki avait son utilité parfois...

Ensuite, à part le salut qu'elle lui avait adressé ce matin, Himawari-chan semblait l'éviter. Pire encore ; elle semblait comploter avec Dômeki. Du haut d'une fenêtre, il les avait vus parler ensemble sur un ton confidentiel, et rien ne pouvait plus l'agacer que ça.

Sans compter qu'il avait été bousculé, dans toute la journée, par au moins cinq personnes qui disaient ne pas l'avoir vu. Merde, est-ce qu'il était aussi invisible que ça, ou quoi ?

Et puis, il y avait _ça._ Ce qui pesait le plus sur son esprit. Il ne s'était pas attendu vraiment à quelque chose, mais tout de même, ça faisait de la peine de voir que...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? On t'attend pour rentrer.

Watanuki sursauta.

- Encore ?? Mais arrête de me faire peur comme ça !

- Désolé, répondit Dômeki d'un ton neutre. Tu viens, ou quoi ?

Himawari attendait plus loin. Ne voulant pas leur laisser l'occasion de rentrer ensemble, Watanuki se leva d'un bond.

- Me voilà !!

- Watanuki-kun, remarqua Himawari, ça n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller.

- Si si, ça va. J'ai un peu mal à la tête, c'est tout, mentit Watanuki.

- Ah...

Leur retour fut étrangement silencieux. D'habitude, Watanuki répondait toujours aux provocations que Dômeki lui lançait, ou à Himawari qui lui parlait, mais il était très taciturne aujourd'hui. Dômeki n'essayait pas de l'embêter, et Himawari, après avoir constaté que tous ses débuts de conversation étaient rapidement avortés, laissa tomber l'idée de briser le silence.

- Je m'arrête ici, dit finalement le brun à lunettes en arrivant devant chez Yûko.

Dômeki jeta un coup d'œil à la boutique. Ça ne faisait que depuis très récemment qu'il était capable de la voir ; avant, il n'y avait qu'un terrain vague à ses yeux.

- Ben, à demain, alors, répondit-il.

- Oui, à demain, Watanuki-kun !

Le brun hocha la tête et entra dans la boutique. Peut-être que Yûko, elle ...

Mais il fut vite détrompé.

- Te voilà enfin, Watanuki, s'exclama-t-elle. J'ai besoin que tu ailles m'acheter de l'alcool.

- _Encore_ ?? brailla-t-il. Tu as déjà fini le stock que j'ai ramené la fois dernière ?

Yûko haussa les épaules et dit:

- Allez, allez ! Et quand tu rentreras, tu prépareras à manger.

- Mais...

Yûko ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Maru et Moro tournaient autour d'elle en lui tendant des robes qu'elle prenait en souriant. Watanuki sortit de la boutique en claquant la porte coulissante.

- Même elle ! Non, elle est même encore pire que les autres! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton furieux.

Il fut encore plus en colère quand il se rendit compte qu'il se dirigeait malgré lui vers le marchand de sake.

- Si je n'y vais pas, elle va me le retirer sur ma paie ...

En soupirant, il s'approcha du comptoir.

- Bonjour garçon! s'exclama le vendeur. Qu'y a-t-il pour ton service ?

- Je voudrais quatre bouteilles de deux litres de sake et deux bouteilles de deux litres d'umeshu.

Comme ça, elle aura de quoi faire, songea le jeune homme.

- C'est pour une fête ? demanda le marchant en souriant.

Watanuki eut un soupir à fendre l'âme et répondit :

- Non, pour le quotidien...

- Fais attention, tu vas tourner alcolo, mon garçon ! crut bon l'avertir le vendeur.

- Il ne s'agit pas de moi. C'est ma patronne ...

- Ooh ... Elle doit avoir une sacrée descente.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire ... Et elle a souvent une sacrée gueule de bois, aussi.

L'homme se mit à rire et dit:

- L'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Mais ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, toi ?

Le brun venait à nouveau de soupirer comme s'il voulait souffler la maison des trois petits cochons.

- Si si, ça va...

- Allez, on ne la fait pas au vieux Takashi, répondit le vendeur. Dis-moi ton problème.

Watanuki soupira à nouveau et dit:

- C'est juste que mes amis ont oublié mon anniversaire ...

Le vieux Takashi lui adressa un regard compatissant et répondit :

- Bah, ça arrive à tout le monde. Tu sais, avec les soucis, et tout ça, on oublie certaines choses, et je sais de quoi je parle. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne t'aiment pas.

- Moui ...

- Mais si, mais si, crois-en mon expérience!

Watanuki lui jeta un regard sceptique et dit :

- Sur les phrases passe-partout, en tout cas, vous m'avez l'air d'en connaître un rayon...

Le vieux lui adressa un sourire malicieux et dit :

- Tiens, voici tes bouteilles.

Il posa sur la tables les six grosses bouteilles de sake et d'umeshu. Et une autre bouteille de sake.

- Pour ton anniversaire, dit-il gentiment. Offerte par la maison.

- Grand-père...! dit Watanuki avec des étoiles dans les yeux. C'est vraiment très sympa !

Le vieux Takashi sourit et dit:

- Mais non, mais non. Bon anniversaire.

- Merci ! s'exclama Watanuki en prenant les bouteilles et en les mettant dans un sachet que le vieil homme lui tendait. A bientôt !

Le vendeur hocha la tête en souriant et Watanuki prit le chemin du retour. Cet entretient avec le vieux avait sensiblement amélioré son humeur, et ce fut d'un pas plus allègre qu'il entra dans la boutique de Yûko.

- V'la l'alcool! s'exclama-t-il en entrant.

- Ah, Watanuki, dit Yûko en se tournant vers lui.

- Tiens, tu as changé de vêtements, Yûko-san ?

Yûko sourit et dit:

- Je n'ai pas le droit ? Pose le sake et viens.

Elle prit son poignet et l'entraîna vers la pièce principale, sans se préoccuper de ses protestations.

- Yûko-san ! Je vais tomber !

Ses pieds s'emmêlèrent et il tomba juste en entrant dans la pièce. Un cri tonitruant le fit sursauter :

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

Stupéfait, il releva la tête ; Dômeki et Himawari étaient assis derrière la table basse, sur laquelle était posés des cadeaux emballés. Yûko le fixait en souriant.

Le brun à lunettes les fixa, incapable de dire un mot.

- Voilà qu'il va nous faire un malaise, dit Dômeki d'un voix indifférente.

A ces mots, Watanuki se redressa et le fusilla du regard, mais il ne réussit pas à garder son expression furieuse très longtemps.

- V... Vous ... vous y avez pensé ...

- Imbécile, à chaque fois qu'on prononce ton nom, on s'en souvient !

C'était vrai, son nom s'écrivait de la même façon que la date "1er avril".

- Comme si tu prononçais mon nom souvent, rétorqua le brun à Dômeki.

A sa grande surprise, son meilleur ennemi ne lui lança pas une pique en retour, mais se contenta de détourner les yeux d'un air vexé, et Watanuki aurait juré voir ses joues se colorer légèrement.

Sans faire attention à ses battements de cœur qui venaient subitement de s'accélérer, il se tourna vers Himawari :

- Je... je croyais que vous aviez oublié.

- Mais non, Watanuki-kun, répondit celle-ci en riant, on voulait te faire une surprise ! Ça a marché ?

- Oh, oui, ça a marché, dit le brun avec un sourire.

- Bon, bah maintenant que t'as ramené le sake, on va pouvoir trinquer ! s'exclama Yûko.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as envoyé le chercher ! s'exclama Watanuki. Tu voulais m'éloigner pour que vous puissiez préparer votre truc!

Yûko sourit sans répondre, et Watanuki soupira.

- Ah, la la... Bon, je vais le chercher !

- Et moi je vais chercher les gâteaux que j'ai achetés à la pâtisserie ! s'exclama Himawari.

Ils sortirent de la pièce d'un pas bondissant, et Dômeki se tourna vers Yûko.

- Vous ne lui dites pas que vous, vous aviez _vraiment _ oublié ?

- Il y a certaines choses qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de savoir ...

- Et votre cadeau ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, un grand cri résonna dans tout le quartier :

- "Bon pour un an de cuisine au service de Yûko Ichihara" ?? ... YÛKO-SAN !! C'est un poisson d'avril ... ?

- Ah, non non ….

- Ha ! Watanuki-kun s'est évanoui ...

° FIN °


End file.
